legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Eris
Eris is a Eagle Tribe warrior in Chima. She is a princess and warrior of the Eagle Tribe, and the daughter of Ewald. She wields a axe-like golden weapon known as the Eglaxxor, with Chi on both sides. She appears in nine sets. 70003 Eris' Eagle Interceptor, 70009 Worriz's Combat Lair, 70124 Eagle Legend Beast, 70114 Sky Joust, 70128 Braptor's wing striker, 70133 Spinlyn's cavern, 70139 Sky Launch, and 70142 Eris' Fire Eagle Flyer, and Tigers mobile Command. Like 12 other members of different tribes, Eris appears as a Hero Factory-style set, known as a "Chi form" but she does not have a "Fire Chi form". Biography While many Eagle Tribe members can be a bit “airheaded,” Eris is always extremely focused and quick-witted, which is probably why she spends more time with the earth-bound creatures (like Laval) than those who live in the clouds. She loves adventures and puzzles, and can spin a yarn like no other creature. She is also an extremely strategic fighter. What she lacks in strength she makes up for with smarts. You have to fight Eris with both your body AND your mind because she always has a trick or two up her wings. She’s never mean-spirited... unless provoked. Typically, she’s the first to lend a hand, and the last to leave a friend in need. You can always count on Eris. Just don’t let her corner you and tell you jokes – a lot of them aren't as funny as she thinks they are. http://www.lego.com/en-us/chima/world-of-chima/animals/eagle-tribe/eris Statistics *'Best Friend:' Laval, Gorzan, Rogon (who she has a crush on), Bladvic In 2014, Cragger, Worriz, and Razar *'Fighting Style:' Strike and retreat, then strike again. *'Hobbies:' Telling jokes and stories. *'Alignment:' Good. *'Likes: '''Adventures, puzzles. *'Dislikes: For a brief time, Fire (formerly). *'''Personality: Smart, adventurous, sweet, and loyal. Notes *In the set 70003 Eris' Eagle Interceptor and 70009 Worriz's Combat Liar, she is seen with her golden armor on her body, but in most of the TV series and most promotional material, she is seen with just her golden top, and no armor. *There is speculation that Equila is Eris' brother, and that Ewald, the leader of the Eagle's council is their father, making Equila a prince, and Eris a princess. *Eris is a good friend of Laval, as seen in Legends of Chima (Comic Series) Issue #1. She will always help out if Laval is in trouble. *Eris was a Fangirl to Dom de la Whoosh before the end of The Biggest Race Ever. ** Dom de la Whoosh also signed her wing before the said race. ** She later asks Laval if he thinks she can wash it off. *It was revealed in Episode 30 that she's a type of 'Chosen One' for the Fire Chi. * In season three, she finally wears armor, this is more noticable than in Season two, where her armor was partially applied in the form of two silver shoulder pads. * Fluminox revealed in Episode 39 that Eris has the soul of a Phoenix. What exactly this means is still a bit blurry, as the word soul has many similar meanings. * She and Crooler have the same voice actor. * Eris is one of three characters to have appeared in every Episode of the TV Series, the others being Laval and Cragger. Gallery Artwork Eris.jpg|Artwork of Eris. images-5.jpeg|Eris, Wallpaper chima_wallpaper_eris_1280x1024.jpg|Eris 'Fire CHI' Eris.png TV Series ErisTVShow.png King Eris and Laval.png|Eris next to Laval and the Lion King. Chimatext.jpg|Eris' signed wing. Videos LEGO® Chima Eris|Meet Eris teaser video on chima.LEGO.com. Sets D_70003_detail_2.jpg|Her flying vehicle, the Eagle Interceptor. Episode Appearances *Incomplete References Category:Eagles Category:Female Warriors Category:Second In-Commands Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Princes and princesses